Missing Pieces
by midnights-dawn
Summary: When tragedy strikes, and Gray and Juvia are captured, Lyon is forced to lie and tell everyone that their newborn daughter is his, raising her as his own daughter. Years later Gray and Juvia are rescued, leading to heartbreak as they reclaim their daughter and remove her and themselves from Lyon's life. This starts a series of events that leads to something none of them expected.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Fairy Tail or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Fairy Tail. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.**

**Authors Note:  
**

**I will post each part as I get it typed up from the drafts in my notebooks, ****which have been water damaged and will quite some time to transcribe.**

**Please note I am a slow updater, so don't be discouraged if you don't see new chapters, they will be coming, (eventually).**

**This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.**

* * *

Prologue

To this day, Lyon was unsure exactly when it was that things between the three of them really started changing.

Maybe it was the day that he acknowledged that he was never going to be able to come between Gray and Juvia, and settled for being her friend.

Or maybe it was the day Juvia had called him 'practically family' and Gray never bothered to correct her.

It could even have been the day he stood as one of Gray's groomsman at his wedding to Juvia, and realized he genuinely wished the both of them every happiness together.

Whatever the catalyst, things between them changed, and when Juvia found she was pregnant, it was Lyon they told first, and Lyon they asked to be the child's godfather.

It was Lyon who had to take responsibility when everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fairy Tail's War

**Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Fairy Tail or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Fairy Tail. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.**

**Authors Note:  
**

**I will post each part as I get it typed up from the drafts in my notebooks, which have been water damaged and will quite some time to transcribe.  
**

**Please note I am a slow updater, so don't be discouraged if you don't see new chapters, they will be coming, (eventually).**

**This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fairy Tail's War

The War started approximately five months after Juvia found herself pregnant and at first, it had been like any other fight between Fairy Tail and a dark guild.

As the fight progressed over an ever increasing length of time, and the individual fights became more well thought out and dangerous, it became obvious to everyone that they were not going to be able to end this problem with brute force like normal, that their fight had become an all-out war.

Juvia had done her best to remain out of the fighting in order to better protect her unborn child, and for the most part, she had succeeded in that effort. Unfortunately, 'for the most part', wasn't good enough, and had ended up bringing grave consequences down on the heads of everyone in Juvia's immediate family.

Now, not to be misunderstood, Juvia didn't regret the actions that caused this situation in the slightest. Saving Bisca's life wasn't something Juvia would ever be able to bring herself to regret.

(The fact that she did it sloppily enough that one of the enemy mages noticed where she was hiding and made her a target, now that, she would regret).

That wasn't to say he made contact with her at all, no, Juvia dodged his attacks easily. He made so much noise attacking though that it attracted the attention of Juvia's beloved Gray-sama, who promptly made his own attack on the dark mage, one which killed the man when he attempted and failed to stop the attack instead of dodging.

While killing their opponents, (either by accident or on purpose), was hardly strange by this point in the war, it was their misfortune that he happened to be the son of the dark guild's master, thus catapulting their family to the top of the enemies' most wanted list.

At first Juvia and Gray tried to stay at the guild with everyone else, but it quickly became obvious that if they ever wanted their child to be born safely they would need to disappear.

The guild was against it of course, but after long days of arguing they finally wore the others down and went off on their own.

The place they chose to hide was deep in the woods on the other side of Fiore and not a place they hoped anyone would think to look for them.

Additionally, the fact that their faces were so well known meant that they had a hard time safely going into town to get supplies. Gray-sama had managed for awhile, but as Juvia's delivery date got closer he was more and more unwilling to leave her side when he knew she was unable to defend herself.

They agreed they needed to call someone to help, but they also knew they couldn't call on anyone from Fairy Tail for fear they would be followed. In the end, they called on Lyon and had him start his duties as godfather early and help him out.

1 week after Lyon arrived Juvia finally had her baby. She was a gorgeous little girl they decided to call Alexi Fullbuster. It was love at first sight for Gray and Juvia.

This was why, three days later when the dark guild located them, they decided they would do anything to keep their daughter safe. They gave their daughter to Lyon and told him to run, because Juvia was still too weak from giving birth to escape and Gray needed to stay and protect her.

It helped that no one had been aware Lyon had been going to visit them, or that he was the baby's godfather, and the dark guild would hopefully not think to look for a third person.

So it was that the last thing they saw of their daughter that day was her fur wrapped form cradled in her godfather's arms as he ran away through the woods and away from the dark mages targeting them.

Juvia only hoped it would not be long before they were reunited as a family again.


End file.
